I Hate Monday!
by D.B.Winn
Summary: Namaku Ino Yamanaka. Aku membenci hari senin dan hal aneh terjadi padaku tepat hari ini. Apakah ini karma karena membenci hari senin?
1. Where's everyone?

**Diclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita juga murni milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

 **I Hate Monday! ©DarkBlueWinter**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Mysteri; Horror**

 **Warning : OOC ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Hate Monday!**

 **Chapter 1: Where's everyone?**

Kilauan _orange_ mulai terlihat kala pagi telah menyambut. Mewarnai langit dengan sinarnya seakan berseru inilah saatnya memulai aktivitas. Perlahan, kelopak mataku membuka, melihat sekilas kilauan yang dihasilkan sang surya itu. Rasa kantuk yang masih menyelimuti, menggerakkan tanganku memeluk erat guling di sampingku.

'Senin lagi' pikirku.

Berat rasanya menerima kenyataan aku harus berpisah dengan hari minggu. Hari paling membahagiakan bagi pelajar selain tanggal merah.

Sayup-sayup aku mengintip langit di luar sana. Begitu cerah di pagi seperti ini. Padahal, tadi malam aku sudah berdoa agar hujan turun, hitung-hitung agar upacara hari ini , semua orang punya hal yang dia benci dan bagiku, aku sangat membenci upacara. Ah, bahkan bukan hanya aku. Sebagian pelajar pun akan membenci aktivitas rutin satu ini.

Tapi harapanku tidak sesuai kenyataan. Setetes pun tidak ada air yang turun dari langit pagi ini. Itu artinya, aku akan mengikuti upacara di sekolahku. Tunggu sebentar, aku bilang upacara? Hari ini hari senin?

Sontak aku melempar guling yang kupeluk barusan. Mataku beralih melirik jam dinding di kamarku. Wajahku berubah ngeri mendapati jarum jamnya menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Jantungku berdegub lebih kencang dari biasanya. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menstabilkan debarannya.

Aku melompat turun dari kasurku, mengambil handuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

'Gara-gara kelamaan melamun ini' gerutuku dalam hati.

Pagi ini, aku bersiap-siap ke sekolah seperti dikejar hantu. Melakukan ini itu serba cepat-cepat. Hingga dalam perjalanan ke sekolah sekarang pun, aku mempercepat langkahku. Bukan cepat lagi, aku berlari sekarang! Sesekali aku melirik jam tanganku berharap aku belum terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi sayang sekali, jarum jamnya jelas sekali menampakkan pukul 08.45 Upacara pasti sudah dimulai sekarang.

Tibalah aku saat ini di depan gerbang Konoha Senior High School. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal-sengal dan perasaan was-was yang menyelimuti, aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati pintu masuk. Mataku sibuk menatap ke arah lapangan sekolah namun terlalu sepi di sana. Tidak ada satu pun siswa yang berbaris.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku—heran. Apa mungkin upacaranya selesai? Jika pun iya, sekolah tidak pernah sesepi ini. Tapi aku bermasa bodoh dan berjalan santai menuju kelasku.

Koridor sepi sekali. Tidak ada satu pun siswa yang berlalu lalang seperti biasanya. Aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. Aku mengingat-ingat tanggal hari ini.

'Bukan hari libur' pikirku, 'Lantas kenapa sekolah begitu sepi hari ini?'

Tanda tanya besar bertengger manis di kepalaku. Menjadi beban pagi hari yang membuat pening di kepala. Refleks tanganku memijit pelipisku untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala yang kurasa.

Aku kembali menelusuri koridor sekolah namun nihil. Tidak ada satu pun siswa yang terlihat. Anehnya lagi, semua pintu dan jendela kelas tertutup rapat. Oh apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini?

Aku bersandar pada dinding pembatas yang langsung mengarahkan pandanganku pada lapangan luas Konoha Senior High School. Menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Begitu yang terulang sampai kantuk menguasaiku.

Baiklah sekolah terlalu aneh hari ini. Hanya ada aku yang ditemani sunyi berselimut tanya. Aku kembali mengamati sekitar sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang. Tetap tidak ada orang. Aku kemudian berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah.

Satu langkah... Dua langkah... Tiga langkah...

 **Tap**

Aku berbalik. Telingaku menangkap suara langkah kaki di belakangku namun tidak ada orang di sana. Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja.

Aku kembali berjalan menuruni tangga koridor. Suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar. Aku memutuskan untuk naik kembali ke lantai atas. Memeriksa tiap kelas namun tetap saja sama, semua pintu tertutup.

"Oy, siapa di sana?!" Aku berteriak tahu-tahu benar ada orang selain aku.

"Apa ada orang?"

"Siapa disana?"

Aku terus berteriak mencari tahu pemilik langkah kaki itu tapi tidak ada suara sahutan yang kudengar.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Aku geram sendiri dibuatnya.

Aku memutuskan berhenti mencari pemilik suara langkah kaki itu dan berjalan kembali menuju gerbang sekolah.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Suara langkah kaki lagi. Masih dengan suasana hati yang kalut karena kesal, aku berbalik dengan ancang-ancang siap memarahi sang pemilik.

"Siap—"

Namun belum selesai kalimatku terucap, tiba-tiba sekelilingku menjadi gelap. Tidak ada satu pun hal yang bisa ditangkap ekor mataku. Detik selanjutnya aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Tubuhku... Mati rasa!

'Sialan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!'

Aku Yamanaka Ino, 16 tahun dan masih berstatuskan pelajar di Konoha Senior High School. Aku benci hari senin, dan hal aneh terjadi di sekolahku tepat hari ini. Apakah ini kutukan karena membenci hari senin? Yang benar saja, jangan bercanda!

 _Kemana perginya semua orang?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Aha~ kembali lagi dan kali ini coba bikin fic multichapter muehehehe. Semoga saja genrenya sesuai sama ficnya meski di chapter 1 ini masih nggak jelas sih ceritanya gimana dan sama sekali tidak ada unsur misteri dan horrornya but... semoga di chapter depan sudah dapet feel genrenya ya. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak dan maaf atas judul yang ngawur dan mungkin nggak sesuai hehehe. Semoga masih ada yang minat baca dan minat review.**


	2. Too Confusing

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita juga murni milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

 **I Hate Monday! ©DarkBlueWinter**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Mysteri; Horror;**

 **Warning : OOC ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Hate Monday!**

 **Chapter 2: Too Confusing**

Aku Yamanaka Ino, 16 tahun dan masih berstatuskan pelajar di Konoha Senior High School. Aku benci hari senin, dan hal aneh terjadi di sekolahku tepat hari ini. Apakah ini kutukan karena membenci hari senin? Yang benar saja, jangan bercanda!

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aww—"

Aku meringis pelan sambil terus memegangi kepalaku yang sakit luar biasa. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku namun gelap yang kudapati. Aku mencoba meraba-raba di mana aku namun tanganku tidak dapat menjangkau apapun kecuali tegel keramik lantai yang dingin tempatku tersungkur saat ini.

Aku berusaha mengingat penyebab aku bisa sampai di sini dan memori terakhir yang kuingat hanya ada aku di sekolah kemudian ada langkah kaki yang terdengar mengikutiku. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kemana perginya semua orang?

"Oh, sial!" Aku menggerutu kesal, "Kusso! Membuat kepalaku sakit saja!"

"Diamlah!" Ada nada datar yang tegas dari orang lain di ruangan ini.

Otomatis, perasaan was-was langsung menyelimutiku. Tanpa cahaya nihil aku bisa melihat sosok dari pemilik suara itu. Aku benar-benar takut jika aku bersama orang jahat di ruangan gelap ini. Ataukah sosok _vampire_ yang haus darah atau malah hantu pemakan manusia. Buru-buru kusingkirkan pikiran burukku barusan.

"S-siapa kau? Makhluk apa kau? Jangan-jangan... Kau yang menculik semua orang di sekolah ini? Dan sekarang... Sekarang aku yang akan kau culik lalu makan lalu—tidaaaakkk!" Aku berteriak ketakutan.

"Diam kau!" Kali ini suara bariton itu terdengar marah diikuti benda besar nan berat yang sukses mendarat di kepalaku.

Tanganku gemetaran memegang benda misterius itu. Takut jika itu adalah kepalanya yang dia lempar. Aku meraba-rabanya dan merasakan tekstur yang tidak asing bagiku. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau benda itu adalah bola basket. Wajar, aku atlet basket di sekolah ini jadi aku hapal betul benda besar yang tiap minggunya aku pantul-pantulkan itu. Aku meringis kesakitan. Kepala yang sudah sakit kini tertambah sakitnya karena benda sialan itu. Untung saja aku tidak pingsan dibuatnya.

"Ck! Dasar makhluk yang tidak berperikemanusiaan!"

"Hn"

Hanya helaan napas panjang yang terdengar. Setelahnya, ada cahaya yang ditangkap pupil mataku. Menyilaukan. Asalnya dari benda yang kuyakini ponsel pintar milik makhluk tidak jelas di ruangan ini. Disorotnya lampu _flash_ hpnya semakin dekat ke arahku. Lalu, bak kilat, cahaya itu berpindah padanya. Memperlihatkan rupanya. Rambut _raven_ dan _onyx_ yang senada dengan warna ruangan ini bersatu padu dengan kulit putih porselen miliknya. Aku menganga dibuatnya. Awalnya, kupikir dia hantu penunggu sekolah ini tapi, ciri-cirinya barusan sama persis dengan orang yang kukenal di Konoha Senior High School ini. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku melongo—tidak percaya. Pikiranku melayang-layang. Napasku tidak beraturan pun dengan detak jantungku.

"kyaaa—" aku berteriak lagi sebelum tangan kekarnya menutup mulutku.

Matanya menatapku tajam. Aku tidak peduli. Kusingkirkan tangannya dari mulutku lalu menjauhkan diri selangkah darinya. Aku membalas menatap tajam. Bagaimanapun, dia bertanggung jawab atas imaji buruk yang sempat menguasai kepalaku.

"Jadi, orang yang diagung-agungkan siswi di sekolah ini, orang yang katanya super ganteng dan keren sepertimu, pintar apalah apa kek ternyata penculik yang tidak berperikemanusiaan dan berperasaan!" Aku berkacak pinggang, "Tidak kusangkah"

"Siapa yang penculik? Diamlah, bodoh!" Nada bicaranya dingin sekali.

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja kau!"

"Bukan"

"Kau!"

"Bukan"

"Bukti sudah ada Tuan Uchiha, semua orang di sekolah menghilang secara misterius dan sekarang aku disekap di ruangan gelap yang tidak jelas panjang kali lebarnya. Mengelak bagaimanapun tidak ada gunanya."

"Hn. Dasar bodoh. Sudah untung kau kutolong."

"Heh?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Menolongku? Apa maksudnya. Kutatap dia dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli. Aku memanyunkan bibirku bersungut-sungut. Masih tidak ada respon darinya. Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Hening kembali mendominasi. Uchiha Sasuke memilih memainkan bola basket yang dipakai untuk melemparku tadi. Sedangkan aku memilih duduk memeluk lututku masih dengan tanda tanya yang bersarang di kepala. Di tengah-tengah kami dibiarkan lampu _flash_ sang Uchiha memberi sedikit pencahayaan. Remang-remang memang tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan isi ruangan yang ternyata gudang sekolah ini. Seperti gudang pada umumnya, semua barang yang tidak terpakai disimpan di sini. Kebanyakan adalah bola yang sebenarnya masih berguna.

Aku memperhatikan detail ruangan kecil ini hingga ekor mataku berhasil menangkap gagang pintu yang kucari-cari sedari tadi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku berdiri meraih gagang pintu itu. Senyum sumringah jelas terpatri di wajahku.

' _Akhirnya aku bisa pulang'_ batinku senang.

 **Kreekk...**

 **Wuuuss...**

Tanganku tertahan. Ada orang yang menahannya. Aku menoleh dan kembali mendapati wajah yang sama. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia mencengkeram tanganku erat. Badanku pun ikut-ikutan dia hempaskan ke tembok. Kami saling menatap sinis tapi tatapannya lebih garang dari milikku. Nyaliku menciut dan cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahku. Jarak di antara kami tinggal beberapa senti saja memicu pikiran negatif di kepalaku.

"A-apa—"

"Jangan coba-coba keluar jika kau masih ingin hidup!" Katanya dan melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Aku menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya berkali-kali untuk menstabilkan debaran jantung yang seperti ingin melompat keluar karena pemuda menyebalkan di depanku.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai. Memeluk lututku erat-erat menyembunyikan gemetar yang kurasakan. Air mataku di ujung pertahanan sekarang.

Aku memang membenci hari senin tapi bukan berarti aku harus terjebak dalam serentetan kejadian membingungkan di hari ini. Terlambat ke sekolah dan menemukan tidak ada satu pun orang di bangunan besar ini. Menelusuri koridor tapi berakhir terkurung di gudang sekolah dengan salah satu siswa yang kupikir makhluk jadi-jadian. Entah siapa dia sebenarnya. Apakah dalang dari penculikan di Konoha Senior High School atau siswa tidak berdosa yang tidak tahu apa-apa sepertiku? Entahlah. Aku rasa aku terjebak dalam situasi aneh bersama pemuda Uchiha yang tidak jelas ini.

 _Sungguh membingungkan!_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Aha~ akhirnya publish juga chapter duanya. Semoga saja kali ini genrenya sesuai sama ficnya. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak dan maaf atas judul yang ngawur dan mungkin nggak sesuai hehehe. Semoga masih ada yang minat baca dan minat review.**


	3. Is this the end?

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita juga murni milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

 **I Hate Monday! ©DarkBlueWinter**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Mysteri; Horror**

 **Warning : OOC ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Hate Monday!**

 **Chapter 3: Is this the end?**

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jika semua ini kutukan karena membenci hari senin, maka aku akan belajar mencintai hari ini. Aku ingin pulang! Aku tidak biasa begini, aku ingin pulang! Hiks aku—"

Benar saja, air mataku menerobos keluar mengartikan gemetar yang kurasa. Terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah yang pertama bagiku. Anak yang begitu dimanja oleh ayahnya sepertiku jelas merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Tidak perlu menangis, jika matahari terbit esok aku janji akan mencari jalan keluar dari gedung brengsek ini."

Demi apa Uchiha Sasuke yang terlanjur menancapkan kesan buruk di kepalaku tiba-tiba berkata yang sedikit mengurangi kekhawatiranku. Pria ini benar-benar penuh misteri.

Aku mengusap air mataku dan mencoba menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam" katanya seperti menebak isi kepalaku.

"T-tapi kau tidak akan berbuat mesum kepadaku bukan?"

Bisa kulihat dia mengernyitkan alisnya. Memang, pertanyaanku barusan tidak seharusnya kulontarkan tapi menurutku wajar saja. Bagaimana pun aku harus memastikan aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau pikir aku tertarik dengan gadis cengeng sepertimu?"

"Cih, siapa yang kau bilang cengeng hah?!"

"Tentu saja kau, kecuali ada satu orang lagi di ruangan ini."

"Ck! Terserahlah awas saja jika kau macam-macam, tuan Uchiha _absurd_!"

"Sudahlah, cepat tidur sana!" dia melempar tas sekolahnya ke arahku, "Aku capek mendengar kau berceloteh."

Sekali lagi bibirku mengerucut karena perkataannya. Ingin kubalas tapi lelah mendominasiku. Aku mengambil tasnya dan menjadikan alas untuk kepalaku bersandar. Perlahan, kupejamkan mataku.

Jujur, aku tidak bisa menikmati tidurku. Ada gelisah yang terus berkecamuk di kepala juga di hati. Sesekali aku terbangun, terduduk, bersandar, kemudian tidur lagi.

 **Gruu~ Gruu~**

Oh sial! Itu bunyi perutku. 'Sekarang bagaimana bisa aku tidur dalam keadaan lapar? Cobaan apa lagi ini?!' Aku menggerutu dalam hati.

Aku berdiri tegap, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memutar gagang pintu. Persetan dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Persetan dengan hantu sekolah ini. Aku lapar dan aku mengantuk. Aku ingin pulang, hanya itu yang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Hei, hei, jangan coba-coba keluar!" perintah Sasuke namun tak kugubris.

Dia bersih keras menghalangiku tapi entah angin apa sampai aku tega mendorongnya menjauhiku. Cepat-cepat aku membuka pintu lalu lari menyusuri hitamnya koridor. Tidak kupedulikan keadaan Uchiha setelah kudorong karena menghalangiku tadi.

Sekolah benar-benar sunyi senyap sampai aku melihat kilau cahaya dari arah lapangan. Aku berjalan pelan mendekati sumber cahaya.

"Astagaaa!" buru-buru aku menutup mulutku yang terlanjur menganga.

Sekujur tubuhku gemetar menyaksikan pemandangan di bawah lampu sorot yang notabene adalah cahaya yang kulihat barusan. Mataku terbelalak sementara tangan kiriku mati-matian meremas perutku, maksud agar isinya tidak keluar karena rasa mual tidak tertahankan.

Aku mengutuk mataku yang tidak mampu berkedip menyaksikan tragedi di hadapanku. Melihat betapa haus darahnya teman-temanku saling membunuh, saling mencongkel bagian tubuh masing-masing. Usus bertebaran, ginjal, hati, bola mata dan organ tubuh yang tidak pada tempatnya memenuhi lapangan Konoha Senior High School. Teriakan kebengisian mereka membuatku tak lagi bisa menopang tubuhku sendiri. Aku jatuh tersungkur.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sih?!" aku terisak sambil menjambak rambutku frustasi.

Reka ulang cara teman-temanku saling membunuh tak mau hilang dari kepalaku. Ekspresi mereka membuatku yakin bahwa mereka tak sepenuhnya sadar. Otakku tak henti-hentinya bertanya siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Siapa yang telah mengambil alih sekolah dan menjadikannya tempat mencetak pembunuh keji dari murid tidak berdosa.

Aku sadar tidak bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Layaknya _puzz_ _le_ , aku harus menyelesaikannya agar bisa keluar. Aku menelan ludah berkali-kali, menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku harus kembali ke gudang. Aku harus mencari Sasuke!"

Aku merangkak menyusuri koridor yang kulewati tadi. Sebisa mungkin tak kuhasilkan suara dan tak menampakkan diri. Satu kesalahan saja dan aku akan mati ditebas kawan sendiri.

 **Kreekk**

Tiba-tiba lampu koridor menyala. Aku yang semula tertunduk refleks menengadah. Kulihat sahabatku, Haruno Sakura berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hai, Ino-chan, apa kabar?" sapanya.

Cepat-cepat aku berdiri dan memeluknya. Di belakangnya ada Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Matsuri. Mereka semua tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku membalas senyum mereka.

"Ino-chan, kau harus ikut dengan kami!" kata Hinata.

Aku jelas terheran-heran, "Kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ke tempat kau akan menemukan impianmu." jawab mereka kompak.

"I-impan?"

Mereka mengangguk, lagi-lagi bersamaan. Detik berikutnya mereka maju bersamaan. Aku mundur satu langkah. Ekor mataku menangkap jarum suntik yang dipegang Sakura. Ada cairan aneh berwarna merah di dalamnya.

'Ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka' batinku.

"Ada apa Ino-chan?" Tenten bersuara.

"T-tidak apa-apa" bantahku.

Mereka terus mendekat ke arahku. Lama-kelamaan wajah mereka menampakkan senyum sinis. Aku berbalik bersiap-siap untuk lari. Tapi yang kulihat sekumpulan murid dengan senjata di tangan mereka menutup jalanku untuk kabur. Sial! Aku terkepung. Keringat dingin mengucur deras tatkala jarakku dari mereka hanya terhitung sentimeter. Aku panik pastinya. Temanku sendiri ingin membunuhku? Yang benar saja!

"Inooo!" Teriak Sakura siap menancapkan suntiknya di kepalaku.

"Kyaaa—" Teriakku, pasrah dengan nasibku.

' _Inikah akhir bagiku?' air mataku menetes, 'Otou-san, gomenne~"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa update juga chapter 3 nya hehehe. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Happy reading minna!**


	4. Yes, I'm Weak!

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita juga murni milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

 **I Hate Monday! ©DarkBlueWinter**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Mysteri; Horror**

 **Warning : OOC ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Hate Monday!**

 **Chapter 4: Yes, I'm weak!**

 **Syattt!**

Ada suara sayatan dimana-mana. Aku masih menutup mata, benar-benar pasrah akan jadi seperti apa aku nantinya di tangan temanku sendiri.

Sepersekian detik, aku diseret tak manusiawi. Aku tak tahu kemana, mau diapa. Aku terlalu takut untuk membuka mata. Cairan bening tak bisa kupungkiri keluar dari sela pelupuk mataku yang menutup.

Tiba-tiba leherku dicengkeram erat dan mulutku dibekap. Dadaku ngilu, jantungku tak berhenti berdetak kesetanan. Parahnya tak ada satu kata pun yang dapat terucap dan satu tindakan untuk melawan. Aku merelakan diriku mati saat ini juga.

 **Jduak!**

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepalaku.

"Dasarbodoh!" dan suara familiar terdengar di telingaku, "Sudahku bilang jangan bertingkah gegabah!"

'Suara ini...' aku menerka dalam hati. Suara berat nan dingin barusan memberi sinyal di otakku satu wajah pasti dari pemiliknya. Refleks aku membuka mata dan rupanya dugaanku benar. Empunya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasukeee!" teriakku miris dan bahagia bersamaan. Lagi-lagi orang ini menyelamatkanku.

Kuperhatikan raut wajah marah yang ditujukan untukku. Rambutnya acak-acakan, pakaiannya berantakan dan kulitnya lecet serta memar. Bisa kutebak dia bertarung habis-habisan karena ulah bodohku ini.

Aku tertunduk sedih juga malu. Lagi-lagi orang yang terlanjur mendapat label menyebalkan di kepalaku yang menolongku kesekian kalinya. Parahnya dia mempertaruhkan hidup untuk orang yang mengabaikan perintahnya.

Kucengkeram erat-erat tepian rokku berusaha keras agar air mataku tidak memberontak keluar. Tapi rasa bersalah yang sepaket dengan ketakutan berhasil merubuhkan benteng pertahananku. Aku menangis—terisak sejadi-jadinya.

"A-aku... m-maaf... a-aku..." tak bisa kuselesaikan kalimatku. Terlalu kelu bibirku untuk menyampaikan yang mengganjal di hati. Tak tahu harus mulai dari mana mencerna semua kronologi na'as ini.

 **TAP**

Telapak tangan Sasuke mendarat di kepalaku. Detik berikutnya, tangan putih porselennya mengacak-acak rambutku, tidak lama tapi cukup untuk meninggalkan jejak berantakan pada mahkota pirangku.

Aku menatapnya tapi dia membalikkan badan—memunggungiku.

"Aku hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk menenangkanmu. Aku... tidak tahu caranya menghibur orang yang sedih." ujarnya. Terdengar berat dan frustasi.

Sejenak aku terdiam mencerna kalimatnya. Ada rona merah yang seketika muncul di wajahku saat menyadari maksudnya. Tanpa ragu, aku menjatuhkan badanku di punggungnya—maksud memeluk si makhluk putih pucat. Air mata yang memang belum berhenti mengucur kini tertambah derasnya. Perasaanku acak-acakan sekarang. Terharu karena spesies dingin seperti Sasuke mampu menyentuh hatiku, marah karena telah membuat situasi semakin rumit dan juga sedih karena tidak tahu kapan semua ini berakhir.

Kulingkarkan erat-erat tanganku pada leher Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Aku tidak peduli dengan isi kepalanya tentangku sekarang. Aku hanya butuh menenangkan diri seperti ini atas ketakutan melihat teman-temanku saling membunuh dengan hasrat membunuh yang luar biasa kuat.

Aku hampir saja terlelap namun tubuhku terhempas karena gerakan gesit Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

 **Dorrr**

Satu tembakan melayang dari pistol di tangannya. Aku hanya bisa mengaga dibuatnya. Sejak kapan senjata api itu ada padanya? Sejak kapan ada orang lain mengintai kami? Lagi, bagaimana bisa instingnya bekerja baik sekali? Ah Uchiha memang patut diacungi jempol.

Aku memberanikan diri menghampiri korban tembak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Seragam yang sama dengan kami ditambah wajahnya yang familiar. Tidak salah lagi dia adalah murid Konoha Senior High School. Pertanyaannya, mengapa dia mengincar kami? Aku bergidik ngeri menatap sang korban.

"Ambil senjatanya dan cepatlah kemari," lagi-lagi dia memberi perintah, "Kita incaran mereka sekarang." Tambahnya yang melahirkan tanda tanya baru di kepalaku.

"Tidak mau!" aku menolak.

"Tsk! Keras kepala sekali!"

Bak angin, pergerakan Sasuke Uchiha tidak dapat ditangkap ekor mataku. Entah bagaimana bisa pistol dan _shotgun_ milik korban sudah ada di tangannya sekarang.

"Untukmu." parahnya, dia melemparkan pistol ke arahku.

Aku heran namun _gesture_ darinya berkata bahwa itu senjata untukku.

'Apa-apaan ini?!' umpatku dalam hati.

Aku tidak dilahirkan untuk membunuh. Aku tidak pernah diajarkan membunuh. Terlebih ini kali pertama aku memegang senjata yang membahayakan nyawa. Dan sekarang, Uchiha Sasuke mengisyaratkanku untuk hal ini? Jangan bercanda!

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?Apa aku harus bertempur dengan temanku sendiri? Apa aku harus menodai tanganku dengan darah temanku sendiri?!" akhirnya aku bersuara juga, menumpahkan perasaanku.

"Lupakan saja, mereka bukan temanmu lagi." dan respon Uchiha Sasuke hanya sesimpel ini. Jelas sekali dia menyulut api emosiku.

"Tapi..." Kalimatku menggantung saat seorang laki-laki berlari ke arah kami dengan gergaji di tangannya.

Aku langsung bisa mengenal dirinya lewat segitiga di kedua pipinya. Itu kiba. Taring bengis menghiasi wajahnya. Ekspresinya luar biasa buas.

 **Syutt!**

Dia, pemuda itu—Kiba jatuh tersungkur di lantai setelah suara 'door' terdengar.

Itu Sasuke. Satu tembakan _shotgun_ nya berhasil melumpuhkan pergerakan temannya sendiri. Aku tercengang dibuatnya. Ini kali kedua dia membunuh tanpa raut bersalah. Badanku gemetar menyaksikan.

"K-kenapa?"Tanyaku benar-benar frustasi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada teman di sini." Terangnya datar.

Tidak ada ekspresi kasihan pun sedih yang di tunjukkan sang Uchiha terhormat. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menelan ludah setengah mati menahan agar keseimbanganku terjaga sepenuhnya.

Masih bertanya-tanya aku dalam diam, kenapa dan mengapa. Terlalu banyak hal gila yang tak muat lagi ditampung logikaku. Sampai-sampai aku ikut gila dibuatnya.

Meletakkan ujung pistol di pelipis, menghirup napas untuk terakhir kalinya adalah keputusan bulat tergila yang kubuat sepanjang hidupku.

Tidak bisa lagi aku berlama-lama seperti ini, hidup di dunia liar yang nyata senyata-nyatanya sekolahku sendiri. Aku mangsanya dan temanku binatang buasnya. Daripada aku membunuh atau dibunuh, lebih baik aku yang mengakhiri hidupku sendiri.

Aku sudah siap. Apalagi tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke Uchiha akan melakukan pencegahan terhadap hal brutal yang kulakukan ini.

'Klik' Selamat tinggal dunia—aku tersenyum, "Lemah ya, aku~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bisa update juga chapter 4 nya hehehe. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Happy reading minna!**


	5. What now?

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto dan semua karakter yang ada dalam cerita juga murni milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka buatan saya tanpa maksud komersial atau apapun itu**

 **I Hate Monday! ©DarkBlueWinter**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Mysteri; Horror**

 **Warning : OOC ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ; Miss-typo ; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Hate Monday!**

 **Chapter 5: What now?**

 **DORR**

Suara tembakan menggelegar begitu nyata di telingaku. Aku sudah yakin pasti pelurunya berhasil mengenai pelipisku, namun kesadaranku masih bertahan tanpa seonggok rasa sakit. Mungkin beginilah nikmatnya kematian, tanpa rasa sakit. Aku merasakan jiwaku mulai melayang. Entah malaikat atau iblis yang akan datang menjemputku. Massa tubuhku tidak pada tempatnya, ikut melayang-layang dan sebentar lagi terhempas. Jika memang ini kematian, lalu kenapa jantungku berdetak kesetanan merasa takut untuk dihempas masuk ke jurang maut?

Tiba-tiba, semuanya terasa membingungkan. Kehangatan yang mencengkeram bahuku semakin memacu keringat mengucur di seluruh tubuhku. Kuedarkan pandangan mencari api atau cahaya yang dapat membuatku tahu di surga atau neraka aku sekarang. Lalu ekor mataku menangkap dua sosok pemuda yang memunggungiku. Dari belakang, mereka tampak memesona. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipiku, tak kusangka pangeranlah yang datang menjemputku di akhirat ini. Bersegera aku berdiri kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Ano... Etto..." oh sial! Karisma mereka membuatku tergagap.

"Hn?" deheman dikeluarkan bibir salah satunya. Badanku gemetar mendengarnya. Apalagi ketika sang pemilik kulit putih porselen mengambil ancang-ancang membalikkan badan, maka bergetarlah seluruh badanku. Kelu bibirku dibuatnya, lantas membiarkanku berimaji "Aku harus memilih yang mana jika disuruh mempersunting salah satunya?" kuakui aku mulai sinting!

Wajahku memerah tomat dan inilah saatnya. Saat paling mendebarkan ketika dia tepat membalikkan badannya menghadapku. Kutahan laju jantungku yang sama kacaunya dengan sistem pikirku kini. Aku bergegas memandangi wajahnya. Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya, seketika tubuhku dibuat mematung, jantungku bahkan enggan untuk berdetak. Setengah mati kutelan ludahku.

"APAAA?!"

Teriakan histeris refleks dilontarkan mulutku. Aku begitu kagetnya hingga terpental ke lantai. Pangeran itu, maksudku malaikat, ah lebih tepatnya iblis menghancurkan harapanku.

"A... apa yang? Bagaimana... b-bagaimana kau bisa mati juga?"

Harusnya aku memang curiga dengan model rambutnya. Model pantat ayam yang sudah jenuh aku melihatnya. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Aku butuh penjelasan mengapa dia ikut mati.

"Kenapa kau bisa mati? Siapa yang membunuhmu? Atau kau ikut bunuh diri denganku?"

"Mati? Bunuh diri? Jangan bercanda!" sanggahnya.

Pemuda di sampingnya berbalik menatapku. Tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipinya terangkat saat dia menyunggingkan senyum kepadaku.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa," ucapnya.

Aku mengamatinya, atas hingga bawah. Rambut kuning jabrik, mata sebening samudera dan senyum yang berubah cengengesan—satu lagi spesies aneh muncul.

"Satu lagi pangeran jadi-jadian," gumamku putus asa.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, nona Yamanaka!" Sasuke melirik tajam ke arahku.

Aku mendengus, "Baiklah, pangeran Uchiha. Sekarang coba jelaskan kenapa kau dan..." aku melirik si rambut kuning, "Temanmu bisa sampai ke akhirat juga?"

Kali ini Sasuke mendaratkan jitakan di kepalaku. Tanpa ampun, tanpa belas kasihan.

"Sudah kukatakan hentikan omong kosongmu! Tidak ada yang mati di sini!" wajah Sasuke memerah marah. Darahnya mencapai titik didih maksimum siap-siap untuk meledak. Aku setengah mati menahan takut tetapi masih punya secuil keberanian untuk memberinya tatapan sinis.

"Hei, hei, ini bukan saatnya untuk berkelahi, mengerti?"

Kepala landak angkat bicara. Segera dia mengambil posisi jongkok menghadapku dengan senyum lebar sekali mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Menjelaskan bahwa aku tidaklah mati, bahwa aku bukan di akhirat, bahwa dia tepat waktu mengubah arah ujung pistol dari pelipisku. Seketika, kepalaku terasa pening. Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengangkat wajahku yang sama merahnya dengan kepiting rebus saat ini. Aku mengutuki diriku, benar-benar mengutuki betapa bodohnya aku.

"Harusnya aku mati saja tadi," gumamku.

Si kepala landak mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya, terima kasih telah menolong orang bodoh sepertinya," timpal Sasuke. kalimatnya membungkamku.

"Bukan masalah," si pria landak tersenyum lebar. Tangannya terulur, menawarkan bantuan padaku. Aku menerima uluran tangannya dan segera bangkit.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku penasaran dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Lebih tepatnya sedang apa," Uchiha terhormat menimpali.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi suka mengoreksi kalimatku?!"

"Sejak kematian satu-satunya di pikiranmu, beranak-pinak dan menguasai sel otakmu, hingga kau tidak bisa merangkai kata dengan tepat karena satu-satunya stimulusmu adalah kematian!"

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses menamparku, menohok hingga ke dasar hati. Mungkin Sasuke benar. Aku membiarkan diriku stagnan dalam depresi berkepanjangan. Membiarkan kerancuan megambil alih kemudi pikirku hingga jalan keluar yang terbesit hanya kematian. Padahal, bukan hanya aku yang terjebak di situasi brengsek ini. Ada dia. Ya, ada Sasuke Uchiha ditambah lagi teman jadi-jadiannya. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak tuan Uchiha, berkat sarkasme ucapanmu perlahan pikiranku menjadi sedikit lebih jernih.

"Permisi," satu kata berhasil membawaku kembali memasuki alam realita. Itu si pria landak, dengan batuk yang dibuat-buat berusaha memberi kode bahwa ada entitas lain di antara dua buah ego yang saling baku tabrak.

"Kalian tidak melupakan aku, bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, izinkan aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, nona. Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, siswa di sini juga, temannya Sasuke—"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi temanku?" Tukas Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya.

"Oh ayolah, Sasuteme! Jangan membiarkanku adu mulut denganmu, aku harus menyelesaikan misiku,"

"Hn?" alis Sasuke bertautan. Aku tahu dia tidak puas dengan pernyataan pria landak, begitu pun denganku.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput kalian berdua."

"Menjemput kami? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Oh tidak!" Naruto menjambak rambutnnya depresi.

Segerombolan murid berlari dengan kapak di tangan mereka. Pakaian mereka dipenuhi robekan-robekan dan noda darah. Sorot mata mereka begitu tajam, begitu bengis. Ditambah seringai yang memperlihatkan gigi kecil tajam dan merah habis mengoyak daging. Aku merasakan kulitku merinding ketakutan.

"Lari!" perintah Naruto.

Tapi Sasuke justru dalam posisi siap menembak.

"Satu tembakanmu akan memperburuk keadaan!" Naruto mengambil paksa senapan Sasuke dan cepat-cepat menarik Sasuke menjauh.

Kami bertiga dalam posisi sedang berlari. Suara menakutkan memburu kami di belakang sana. Teriakan haus darah, suara mesin yang menderu, besi yang saling bergesekan lama-kelamaan terdengar jelas. Aku panik, tidak terkecuali mereka berdua—Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?" teriakan-teriakan di kepalaku akhirnya minta disuarakan.

"Dan kenapa kita lebih baik lari tanpa arah dibanding menghabisi mereka satu persatu?" tambah Sasuke.

"Kita tidak lari tanpa tujuan, Sasuke, dan untuk pertanyaanmu nona, aku akan menjawabnya nanti."

Aku hanya bisa menuruti perkataannya. Kami terus berlari dengan Naruto yang memimpin jalan. Sedari tadi kami terus mengelilingi bangunan sekolah, naik turun tangga, belok kiri belok kanan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dan terlalu lelah untuk bertanya. Di ujung koridor kelas dua, Naruto menunjuk lurus ke depan, mengarah pada ruangan kepala sekolah.

Mulanya, aku tidak mengerti atas apa yang ada di depanku. Pohon-pohon besar yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Aku ragu-ragu ini hanya oase hasil cipta ilusiku yang teramat lelah berlari. Tapi tidak. Aku kini berlari di antara pohon-pohon itu. Teksturnya nyata di tanganku tatkala aku menyentuhnya.

"Sebelah sini!"

Naruto kembali memberi instruksi. Dia membawa kami memasuki salah satu pohon besar. Aku menatap sekeliling. Dari luar pohon ini tidak lebih dari pohon besar yang hampir roboh termakan usia. Tapi ketika aku melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya, betapa terheran-heran aku pohon ini muat menampung kami bertiga, bahkan masih ada sisa ruang untuk bergerak-gerak bebas. Sungguh ini di luar nalarku.

"Makhluk-makhluk itu tidak akan menemukan kita di sini," kata Naruto.

Sasuke melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi pada Naruto.

"Naruto no baka, kau tahu pasti sekarang ini kepalaku di penuhi tanda tanya, sebelum aku mengajukan semuanya baiknya kau duluan yang MENJELASKAN!"

"Tolong sabar sedikit, Uchiha teme!" balas Naruto kesal.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana ya—ah, baiklah, pertama hampir semua siswa Konoha Senior High School bermetamorfosis menjadi makhluk yang bukan lagi manusia. Maksudku, mereka tetap manusia secara fisik tapi secara kejiawaan mereka bukan lagi manusia. Mereka tidak lebih dari pembunuh bayaran yang saling menyebar virus kebengisan. Seperti yang kalian lihat, mereka saling bunuh-membunuh. Kedua, alasan mereka mengincar kita bertiga tidak lain dan tidak bukan untuk menyebar virus mereka—setidaknya begitulah aku menyebutnya dan juga ada alasan lain yang masih harus kita cari tahu. Ketiga, alasan aku mencari kalian adalah untuk mengajak kalian masuk ke dalam aliansiku. M-maksudku untuk bekerjasama denganku mencari tahu semua ini dan—" Naruto terdiam. Wajahnya ditekuk, muram.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang," bisiknya.

Mendengarnya, isi perutku serasa berubah menjadi es. Aku mengambil satu langkah gemetar ke tepi. Aku memandang Naruto. Jauh menelusuri bola matanya, aku mendapati cerminan diriku di sana. "Pria landak, aku pun ingin pulang," gumamku lirih.

Hening menyelimuti. Kami bungkam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan perjalanan kita ke sini? Kenapa kita tidak boleh menembak mereka? Kenapa kita mengelilingi sekolah? Dan kenapa ada hutan di sini?" Sasuke membuka suara, membombardir pertanyaan pada Naruto.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan. Aku takjub melihat perubahan drastis dari ekspresinya. Begini tegarkah makhluk bernama laki-laki?

"Soal itu, suara tembakan hanya akan memancing yang lainnya untuk mengetahui lokasi kita. Ada ribuan jumlah murid Konoha Senior High School dan kita belum tahu pasti berapa banyak dari mereka yang berubah. Pengalamanku waktu mencari kalian, pendengaran dan penciuman mereka sangat tajam jadi kita tidak boleh memancing situasi yang tidak diinginkan. Soal kenapa kita mengelilingi sekolah ini, itu seperti cara kerja revolusi planet. Planet-planet pada masing-masing lintasannya mengelilingi matahari sebagai pusat tata surya dan menurut Hukum Kepler II ketika planet berada pada jarak terjauh dari matahari maka pada saat itu planet berada pada titik apheliumnya, begitu sebaliknya ketika planet berada pada jarak terdekatnya dengan matahari maka saat itu planet berada pada titik periheliumnya. Tidakkah itu sama dengan sekolah kita? Yang sebenarnya pusat dari sekolah adalah ruangan kepala sekolah ini sendiri bukan lapangan yang memang penempatannya di tengah. Apa yang ditangkap oleh mata kita itulah yang kita sebut fakta. Makanya kita tidak pernah berada di titik perihelium untuk bisa menarik garis khayal."

" _Bravo_! Sejak kapan orang bodoh sepertimu menjadi profesor?" Sasuke menyidir Naruto.

"Teme! Aku memang seorang jenius." Naruto membela diri.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Percayalah."

"Tidak."

"Percaya."

"Tidak."

"Percaya."

"Dobe, itu bukan hal yang bisa dijelaskan begitu saja oleh orang awam sepertimu. Dari penjelasanmu tadi aku bisa menangkap bahwa sejak awal bangunan sekolah telah dirancang membentuk lintasan orbit planet yang diaplikasikan dalam bentuk koridor kelas dan ruang guru. Kemudian ada satu titik yang menjadi pusatnya yang mana dalam hal ini adalah ruangan kepala sekolah. Akan tetapi, tidak banyak yang menyadarinya karena lokasi ruangan kepala sekolah itu sendiri tepat berada di ujung yang dikelilingi oleh lab-lab dan perpustakaan. Semua murid mengira lapangan adalah pusat sekolah tapi itu hanya tipu daya. Fungsi sebenarnya dari lapangan adalah untuk membuat kita tetap jauh dari ruang kepala sekolah. Ruangan itu seolah-olah jauh padahal tidak, itulah sebabnya murid acuh pada eksistensinya dan memang itulah tujuannya. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kita stagnan pada titik aphelium. Tapi karena kau membawa kita berkeliling tadi dan berhasil sampai pada titik perihelium atau titik terdekat dengan pusat sekolah, maka kita bisa menemukan hutan buatan ini. Tapi kita masih belum memasuki inti, ini masih belum ruangan kepala sekolah. Kita masih berada di bagian proteksi ruangan tersebut."

Aku melongo. Naruto lebih melongo lagi. Bukan karena analisa seorang Sasuke atau bahkan penjelasannya yang pas tapi ini kali pertama aku mendengar penuturan sepanjang itu dari Sasuke Uchiha. Aku pikir suaranya hanya terbatas pada satu dua kalimat saja. Dan juga, aku berusaha mencerna perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke tentang sekolah ini hingga melahirkan satu kesimpulan. Sekolah ini adalah sebuah sistem kompleks yang terencana. Aku yakin pasti hal ini ada hubungannya dengan berubahnya murid-murid Konoha Senior High School.

"Jadi itulah sebabnya tidak ada murid yang menginjakkan kaki ke sana? Bahkan kita tidak pernah melalukan lab dan untuk menuju perpustakaan harus melalui lantai tiga," tanyaku.

"Hn."

"Ya, benar sekali. Profesor kita telah menjelaskannya dengan sempurna. Benar-benar seratus persen sempurna. Aku pun baru sadar bahwa sekolah kita bukanlah bangunan biasa tetapi gedung dengan kompleksitas proteksi dari sesuatu yang berharga—entah apa itu setelah dijelaskan oleh Shikamaru," tutur Naruto.

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke mengulang memastikan.

"Ya, Shikamaru, orang yang mampu melampaui kepintaran Uchiha Sasuke meski tak kunjung mampu menyamai kekayaannya apalagi sikap sarkasmenya."

Aku tertawa mendengar penuturan Naruto. Dia sukses mengskakmat Sasuke yang kini hanya berdiri diam dengan empat sudut siku-siku membentuk perempatan jalan di dahinya.

"Kau benar sekali, kepala landak!" aku mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto.

"Hei, namaku Naruto!" dia cemberut, "Hm, kau pasti sudah merasakan neraka saat berdua saja bersama Sasuke, kan? Kau tahu, mulutnya itu adalah neraka—pedas sekali."

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dan aku refleks ikut menemaninya. Tawaku begitu saja mengalir keluar. Naruto hadir mencairkan suasana, mencairkan es yang sudah mengkristal di hatiku sekaligus meredakan lava mendidih di otakku karena pusing dengan semua misteri ini. Aku bersyukur manusia abnormal ini bisa menghiburku.

"Jadi kau sudah lama mengenal Sasuke? seberapa lama kau tersiksa berteman dengannya?" Aku mencoba akrab dengan Naruto.

"Sejak kecil kami sudah berteman. Aku pertama mengenalnya saat TK. Waktu itu dia masih sangat pendiam dan pemalu, aku selalu mengganggunya hingga membuatnya menangis. Jika sudah menangis, wajahnya akan memerah dan mengumpat tidak jelas padaku. Dia dulunya masih imut—"

"Naruto!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tapi ketika sekolah dasar hingga sekarang dia berubah menjadi orang yang begitu merepotkan. Dia selalu berkencan dengan buku bahkan sering kali mengajakku membaca di perpustaan yang bahkan mengenal huruf saja aku belum tahu. Kecerdasannya membuatku setiap hari direcoki pertanyaan mengapa dan pernyataan tidak iyanya segala sesuatu. Dia selalu menceramahiku tentang teori ini teori itu, kenyataan ini kenyataan itu. Dia itu membosankan!"

"Naruto!" bentak Sasuke sekali lagi. Nada baritonnya naik satu oktaf dari sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku selesai. Kembali ke topik, kita harus secepatnya menemukan Shikamaru."

"Mengapa harus dia?" tanyaku. Memang Shikamaru adalah murid paling pintar di sekolah ini. Dia adalah murid kelas tiga dengan IQ di atas 200. Dia ahli dalam semua mata pelajaran meski kerjanya hanya tidur di kelas. Tapi apa hubungan dia dengan semua keganjalan ini?

"Shikamarulah yang memberiku misi untuk mencari kalian berdua sementara dia mencari beberapa murid lainnya. Hanya dia yang sedikit banyaknya bisa menguak tabir sekolah kita, menjawab pertanyaan apa dan mengapa."

Hening kembali menyelimuti kami. Masing-masing dari kami memasang ekspresi tegang. Tak terkecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sudah kuduga dia adalah kuncinya." Sasuke bermonolog dan sekilas dia tampak menyeringai.

Aku menelan ludah, "Apa lagi sekarang?" batinku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Finally bisa update juga hehe. Terima kasih atas segala saran dan masukan pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Selamat menikmati chapter 5 ini, minna!**


	6. Damn! It's You

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Hate Monday! ©D** **.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Mysteri; Horror**

 **Warning : OOC ; Jalan cerita gak nyambung ;** **typo everywhere** **; d.l.l**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Hate Monday!**

 **Chapter** **6** **:** **Damn! It's You**

Aku menelan ludah, "Apa lagi sekarang?" batinku.

Aku melirik Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling melempar pandang seperti sedang berbicara dari hati ke hati agar tak satu pun partikel di ruangan ini dengar termasuk diriku.

"Uhuk! Ahemm!"

Untung saja mereka masih mempunyai kepekaan sosial. Aku sukses mencuri perhatian lewat suara batuk berdahak yang kubuat sedikit mendramatisir.

"Kau kenapa?" tegur Sasuke setelah menyelesaikan percakapan telepatinya dengan Naruto.

"Hanya mengetes saja apakah aku dilupakan atau tidak." jawabku ala kadarnya.

Alis si keturunan Uchiha kembali berkerut, sebentar lagi dia akan marah dan mengeluarkan kata makian yang ditujukan untukku. Sementara Natuto terlihat tertawa lepas dengan tangan kanannya ikutan lepas merangkul pundakku. Tentu saja aku terkejut dan langsung melayangkan tatapan nyalang padanya.

"Tenang saja nona Yamanaka, kami tidak mungkin melupakan gadis secantik dirimu." ujarnya cengengesan.

Aku tersipu malu pastinya. Hei,gadis mana yang tidak suka pujian? Aku sangat suka sekali meski hanya gombalan buaya. Tapi momennya sedang tidak pas jadi kuabaikan saja pujian si kepala landak lantas mensikut perutnya sebagai balasan. Alhasil, dia sekarang mengeluh kesakitan dengan tangannya yang berhasil menjauh dari pundakku.

"Jadi apa rencananya, eh?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau yakin tidak mau bunuh diri lagi?" balas Sasuke meledekku.

Rupanya, memori perbuatan konyolku barusan masih bertahan di kepalanya bahkan menjadi lelucon garing baginya yang siap disinggung kapan saja sebagai bahan _stand up_ komedi. Sialnya, aku tidak punya argumen berarti untuk memulai debat kusir dengannya. Tidak satu pun karena memang aku salah. Ah, pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa mendecak kesal menatapnya.

"Dasar Uchiha bodoh!" umpatku pelan agar tidak ditangkap indra pendengaran Sasuke.

"Jadi, mari kita keluar dari pohon jadi-jadian ini." perintah Naruto.

"Kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kemana saja, telusuri setiap sudut yang belum kita jamah dari sekolah ini. Temui setiap kejanggalan, temui Shikamaru." respon Sasuke.

Di sini kami sekarang. Di hutan rekayasa berlari tanpa arah mencoba menyelamatkan diri. Deru napas tidak bersesuaian lagi dengan langkah kaki. Debaran jantung tidak lagi stabil, kami kewalahan. Mesin-mesin gergaji memburu kami di belakang sana. Kapak tidak henti-hentinya melayang ke arah kami. Peluru demi peluru bahkan hampir menghujam tubuhku jika saja kuabaikan instruksi dua orang yang mati-matian melindungiku.

Awalnya, aku berasumsi bahkan kami bertiga sepakat bahwa hutan ini tempat paling aman untuk berpijak, bahwa hutan ini adalah pintu gerbang untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki yang menjebak kami dalam permainan hidup dan mati. Ternyata salah. Ketika Naruto melangkah terlebih dahulu keluar, satu tembakan menyambutnya. Nyaris sekali menembus kepalanya. Untungnya, dengan sigap Sasuke menariknya mundur. Detik-detik selanjutnya, suara tembakan semakin menggelegar. Langkah kaki membabi buta menyisir rumput dari berbagai arah. Kami terkepung.

"Sasukeee!" teriakku kencang sekali saat melihat punggungnya hampir ditebas habis oleh kawan sendiri.

Aku hapal sekali dengan kacamata hitam bulat yang membuat nyentrik penampilannya. Itu Shino. Tidak kusangka dia pun berubah menjadi makhluk buas menyeramkan. Tangannya menggenggam gergaji mesin. Dia sudah mengayunkan mesinnya ke udara namun gerakan Sasuke lebih gesit darinya. Sang keturunan Uchiha menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dalam posisi tengkurap, lalu dalam waktu tiga detik ia berbalik dan menghujani peluru revolver pada Shino. Cukup membungkamnya beberapa saat. Tapi mesin gergajinya masih berderu, kini dalam waktu beberapa detik saja siap menghabisi Sasuke.

Posisi tidur telentang menghadap lawan menguntungkan Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia melayangkan satu tendangan hebat tepat di selangkangan Shino lalu dengan cepat berguling ke samping menjauhi gergaji mesin yang terjatuh karena empunya meringis kesakitan.

 **Dorr!**

Satu tembakan kembali bergema. Suaranya dekat sekali dari telingaku. Aku melirik ke belakang dan mendapati tubuh tak berdaya tergeletak di tanah.

"Pedulikan saja dirimu, oke?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyelamatkanku. Dengan gerakan gesitnya, ia sudah ada di depanku, menembaki habis teman-temanku yang mencoba memisahkan jiwa dari ragaku. Ya, bagaimana pun bengis penampilan mereka, beberapa di antaranya tetaplah temanku. Rasanya hatiku menolak menganggap mereka musuh, menganggap mereka adalah mesin pembunuh yang mematikan. Sungguh, aku masih berharap ini mimpi di siang bolong. Saat aku bangun nanti semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku akan ada di toko membantu ayah, lalu Sakura datang dan mengajakku bergosip ria. Selanjutnya Tenten akan ikut nimbrung dan kami berempat mengunjungi Hinata si pemalu. Tentu saja untuk meracuninya dengan gosip kami.

"Hei, hei! Perhatikan sekitarmu, baka!" suara bariton itu kembali mengumpat.

Satu tembakan kembali dilayangkan pemiliknya. Khayalanku membuyar, aku kembali ke alam realita. Pahit sekali.

"Y-ya!" ucapku.

Sembari terus berlari lurus ke depan, aku memfokuskan pandangan ke segala arah. Mencari kemungkinan titik-titik rawan di mana aku bisa diterkam. Sejauh ini aku berhasil menghindar. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Tanganku masih gemetar memegangi pistol pemberian Sasuke. Belum sanggup menembak, atau lebih tepatnya aku enggan menekan pelatuknya.

Naruto dan Sasuke mengapitku. Masih dengan posisi siaga, mereka kompak menatapku.

"Aku rasa kemampuan mereka berbeda-beda." bisik Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk sementara aku hanya bisa mengernyit kebingungan.

"Ya, tingkat kekebalan mereka berbeda. Perhatikan saja, ada yang sekali tembak langsung mati dan ada pula yang tidak mati meski ditembak berkali-kali." jelas Sasuke.

Aku mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan.

"Perhatikan juga senjata mereka, sangat banyak yang menggunakan pistol, beberapa menggunakan gergaji mesin dan ada juga yang menggunakan kapak. Sisanya memburu dengan tangan kosong." tuturku.

Aku pikir hanya aku yang memperhatikan kejanggalan-kejanggalan mereka. Ternyata Naruto dan Sasuke pun demikian. Diskusi berlanjut, meski agak susah karena kami harus terus berlari.

"Dari mana senjata itu mereka dapatkan?"

"Bagaimana mereka bisa lihai menggunakannya?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Mengapa?"

"Bagaimana?"

Tanda tanya berhamburan keluar dari benak kami. Cukup lama bersemayam memenuhi memori otak dan pada momen ini semuanya keluar. Bukan hanya aku, tapi Naruto bahkan Sasuke butuh jawaban dari permainan hidup dan mati ini. Kepalaku terasa pening memikirkannya. Tapi aku tahu satu hal pasti.

"Mereka tidak dikendalikan."

Entah karena ikatan batin yang tiba-tiba tercipta karena terjebak pada momen brengsek yang sama, kami bertiga kompak berasumsi demikian. Aku melirik Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian. Naruto melirikku dan Sasuke bergantian. Sasuke ikutan melirik Naruto dan aku bergantian. Kami saling melempar pandang bahkan lagi-lagi mengernyit bersamaan. Ah, betapa kami sudah seperti kembar tiga.

"Mereka tidak dikendalikan, tapi mereka diciptakan." aku mengulang perkataanku, memecah suasana penuh ambiguitas ini.

"Persis seperti yang kupikirkan." ucap Sasuke. Naruto manggut-manggut membenarkan.

"Mereka hanya wadah, inang untuk parasit yang sengaja diciptakan" Naruto menambahkan.

"Mungkin sejenis serum." Sasuke kembali bersuara.

"Aku yakin sekali ada tujuan besar di balik semua ini, tapi apa? Mengapa harus dengan cara ini? Mengapa ia melakukannya?"

Kepalaku semakin pusing saja. Terlalu banyak tanda tanya baru yang bermunculan. Seperti tidak ada habisnya menjebak kami dalam kebuntuan yang hakiki. Atensiku kembali pada salah seorang rekan kami yang terkena kutukan. Aku kenal rambut merahnya tapi tidak kenal siapa orangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak dibekali senjata. Sorot matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku ketakutan tapi tidak membuatku berhenti menatapnya. Ada sesuatu yang menahanku.

Sorot tajam itu berubah sayu untuk beberapa saat. Langkahku terhenti bahkan jantungku seperti enggan memompa. Lebih dari kaget, aku mencoba menghirup banyak udara. Memaksanya masuk lewat hidung sekaligus mulut. Aku mungkin bodoh percaya bahwa satu tatapan itu bermakna lebih. Tapi memang begitulah yang diyakini nuraniku. Bahwa sosok yang baru saja berpapasan denganku tidak murni mesin pembunuh.

Jika yang dikatakan Sasuke soal serum itu benar, maka bisa jadi sel tubuhnya tidak merespon sebagian serum itu. Ada beberapa partikel yang menolak. Bagaimana jika serumnya tidak bekerja seratus persen? Bagaimana jika ada kecacatan dalam membuat serumnya? Bagaimana jika dosisnya tidak sesuai?

"H-hei, tunggu!" aku mengejar si rambut merah. Jika hipotesaku benar, maka orang itu masih bisa diajak bicara, meski kecil sekali kemungkinannya. Bisa jadi ia mengantar kami pada satu jawaban yang lebih spesifik lagi tentang kasus ini.

 **Dorr! Dorr!**

Terlambat. Naruto lebih dulu menarik pelatuknya. Dua tembakan tepat di jantung berhasil menumbangkan si rambut merah.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membunuhnya." ucap Naruto dengan nyengir khas miliknya. Seolah yang dia lakukan barusan adalah kebaikan yang patut diapresiasi.

"K-kenapa?" aku tercengang. Rahangku mengeras, kaku seketika.

"Kenapa? Dia mengincarmu tau, memangnya kau ingin dibunuh?" jawab Naruto santai.

Aku menghampirinya, memukul keras badan atletis si rambut landak.

"Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Kau bodoh Naruto!" aku terus mengumpatnya, memukul setiap inci dari badannya. Air mataku berhasil tumpah ruah. Ada rasa sesak melihat sosok tadi dibunuh di depan mataku. Seharusnya dia masih hidup, memberi kami informasi, dan pada kemungkinan paling terkecil berhasil kembali menjadi manusia, menjadi siswa normal Konoha Senior High School. Tapi Naruto membunuhnya sebelum aku sempat menghampirinya. Sebelum aku sempat melihat tatapan sayu minta tolong itu lagi.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?!" suaraku kini parau, "Padahal aku tidak memintamu melakukannya, padahal aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oi, oi, a-apa maksudmu?" tangan kekar Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahuku maksud untuk menenangkanku. Aku dengan cepat menepis tangannya.

"Kau tidak melihatnya barusan. Dia... orang itu minta tolong padaku! Dia bukan monster! Dia sama sekali tidak berniat membunuhku tadi!"

Suaraku kian melengking, lupa bahwa suara berisik bisa memancing keributan.

"Dia... hiks... dia minta tolong..."

Capai, aku ambruk di pelukan Naruto. Kurasakan kulit tangannya membelai rambutku.

"M-maaf" ucap si pria landak.

Aku hanya bisa menumpahkan tangisku dalam dekapannya, terisak sejadi-jadinya. Kesempatan emas untuk mengorek habis informasi penting sirna begitu saja. Aku marah, bukan pada Naruto. Aku marah pada diriku yang mudah sekali dipermainkan takdir. Andai saja aku lebih cepat memahami, andai saja aku lebih cepat mengejar, andai saja aku memberi tahu dua rekanku yang lain. Andai. Aku hanya bisa berandai-andai. Seolah takdir senang aku berandai tanpa ada realisasi.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Seseorang menghampiri, menepuk kasar pundakku.

"Kau bisa simpan air mata dan penjelasanmu untuk nanti, nona. Kita harus lari jika ingin keluar hidup-hidup."

Rupanya si manusia dingin, Sasuke Uchiha. Dia paling tahu bagaimana membuatku dongkol. Jika suasana tidak sekeruh sekarang, sudah kulayangkan satu tinju di perutnya.

"Jika kau tidak sanggup berlari, biar aku menggendongmu saja."

Naruto menawariku tumpangan setelah melepas pelukannya dan membantuku menghapus air mata. Aku menggeleng, menolak halus dengan satu senyum yang dipaksakan.

Kami kembali berlari mencari akhir dari hutan ini. Tidak ada adu tembak. Mungkin setelah apa yang terjadi barusan, Naruto enggan sementara Sasuke kehabisan amunisi.

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Sebentar lagi malam menyambut sementara kami belum menemukan tempat persinggahan yang pas. Aku semakin curiga akan rahasia besar dari sekolahku sendiri. Hutan rekayasa ini dibuat untuk membentengi sesuatu yang tidak kutahu pasti apa itu. Penggunaan Hukum Kepler dalam membuat jalur koridor yang tidak pernah dimengerti orang awam agar sampai ke tempat ini. Bangunan yang dibatasi akses masuknya. Ditambah alat untuk menciptakan monster berdarah dingin dari kumpulan murid tidak berdosa. Sungguh, apa pun tujuan dari semua ini, dalangnya tidak main-main. Ia penuh perencanaan, menggabungkan ilmu pengetahuan dengan mengorbankan penuntut ilmu. Ironi memang tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Gelap rupanya menguntungkan kami bertiga. Seperti yang telah kami sepakati bahwa kemampuan mereka berbeda-beda. Barangkali di antara mereka ada yang tidak kebagian indra penglihatan yang tajam. Alhasil, mereka baku hantam. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, kami berkamuflase dengan malam, berjalan hati-hati menuju koridor yang sudah nampak di depan sana. Keluar dari hutan bukan berarti aman. Bisa saja bahaya lebih mengintai di depan. Bagaimanapun, tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang tahu bangunan apa yang ada di sana.

Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Akhirnya kami berhasil keluar dari hutan jadi-jadian. Sebelum kawanan zombie, monster, rekan, lawan atau apa pun sebutan mereka di belakang sana kembali mengejar, kami berlari menuju ruangan besar dengan jendela kaca bergorden yang melapisinya. Tanpa sempat mengintip ke dalam, aku memutar kenop pintu yang sialnya terkunci. Peluh mulai bercucuran membasahi badanku. Aku mandi keringat sekarang. Napasku tersengal-sengal dan parahnya ada rasa sakit yang menyerang ulu hatiku. Ya, aku lapar sekaligus haus. Selama terjebak di sekolah, aku belum sekali pun mencicipi makanan dan minuman. Rasanya, semua tenagaku sudah terkuras habis. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke lantai. Untuk sesaat ini saja aku ingin beristirahat.

"Jujur, kakiku gemetar. Aku capek!" keluhku. Tanganku tidak berhenti menyingkirkan tetes keringat yang tidak mau berhenti mengucur.

"Aku tahu, kau pikir aku tidak?" Sasuke ikut terduduk di sampingku. Pria menyebalkan ini menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Kurasa ada baiknya kalau kita istirahat dulu." himbau Naruto.

Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada dinding tegel di balakang kami. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada sementara wajahnya tertunduk lesu. Hening beberapa saat.

"Soal tadi, kenapa kau menangis sebegitu histerisnya?" kali ini Sasuke yang lebih dahulu membuka percakapan.

Aku meneguk ludah sebelum menjawab, "Pemuda rambut merah tadi melihatku, dia menatapku tapi tatapannya bukanlah tatapan bengis yang kujumpai di sepanjang jalan. Dia menatapku sayu, seolah meminta tolong. Mungkin terdengar bodoh tapi aku yakin itu maksudnya."

"Kau yakin melihatnya? Maksudku tidak mungkin bukan—"

Perkataan Naruto begitu saja dipotong oleh Sasuke, "Bisa jadi. Mungkin dia produk gagal. Bisa saja tubuhnya tidak merespon penuh apa yang telah ditanam di dalam selnya."

"Jadi kau percaya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Mungkin. Murid di sini tidak ditanami serum secara bersamaan. Ada beberapa fase, makanya itu kemampuan mereka berbeda. Coba ingat lagi, pertama sekali kita melihatnya mereka memangsa satu sama lain, dibekali gigi-gigi kecil untuk mengoyak daging murid yang belum terjangkit. Lalu, setelahnya ada kawanan murid yang hanya menggunakan senjata untuk mengejar kita. Terakhir, yang kau katakan bahwa murid barusan melihatmu dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa."

Analisa seorang Sasuke Uchiha memang patut diacungi jempol. Dia selalu jeli membaca situasi. Mungkin beginilah cara kerja otak salah satu orang pintar di Konoha Senior Hingh School.

"Bagaimana jika percobaan-percobaan selanjutnya adalah hasil perbaikan dari percobaan yang gagal sebelumnya?" aku merespon.

"Atau kita balik, bagaimana jika semakin ke sini percobaannya makin gagal? Penciptanya berniat untuk semakin menyempurnakan tapi yang terjadi malah ia lupa dari esensi serum awalnya sehingga yang terjadi adalah pemberontakan, ratusan orang yang tidak bisa mereka kendalikan."

Aku mengangguk, lagi-lagi mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke.

"Sehingga yang tercipta bukan lagi monster-monster yang menyebar virus kebengisan, yang bisa dikendalikan untuk membunuh target yang diinginkan penciptanya. Tapi lebih parah, mereka bertransformasi jauh lebih kuat, jauh lebih tidak terkendali dan lepas dari instruksi utama untuk membunuh. Alhasil, mereka tidak terarah, bertindak tanpa tahu apa."

"Anggap saja seperti robot yang hanya tahu memburu dan mengayunkan senjata, tidak tahu untuk apa." tambah Naruto.

Kami saling melempar pandang. Akhirnya kami bertemu satu titik kesepakatan. Satu hal yang kusyukuri bahwa Sasuke Uchiha ikut terjebak bersamaku. Sedikit banyaknya, dia berhasil menulariku bagaimana cara menggunakan nalar yang baik dalam berpikir. Aku tersenyum simpul sementara Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto, seperti biasanya memamerkan deretan gigi-giginya.

"Bravo! Bravo! Analisa yang bagus, kalian murid pintar rupanya."

Satu suara menginterupsi percakapan khidmat kami. Suaranya berat penuh penekanan, seperti menyimpan sindiran di balik kata-katanya. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan begitu kaget melihat empunya. Mataku membulat sempurna, nyaris copot dari tempatnya berada.

"K-kau?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** **Finally bisa update juga hehe.** **Maafkan saya yang lalai dari tugas sehingga begitu terlambat mengupdate fanfic ini, semoga saja tidak receh ya :')** **Terima kasih atas segala saran dan masukan pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Saya mohon maaf atas semua typo-typo yang mungkin masih banyak. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Selamat menikmati chapter** **6** **ini, minna!**


End file.
